This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Recreational boating is often conducted in shallow water. Boaters in these waters desire to precisely locate and anchor their boat in these areas. Conventional anchors are typically placed on the ground surface below the water. As is known, these anchors have flutes which dig into the soil or sand.
This section provides a general summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features.
Disclosed is a watercraft anchor system having a cylindrical member having a top defining a locking surface, a bottom circular surface, and a periphery surface disposed between the top and bottom surfaces. A plurality of paddles extends from the periphery surface. A plurality of fins disposed on the bottom surface.
According to another teaching, a method of anchoring a boat into sand under water is disclosed. The method includes coupling an anchor locking surface to an insertion tool, and positioning the anchor onto a sand surface. A rotary and axial force is applied onto the anchor through the insertion tool to press the anchor into the sand a predetermined depth. The insertion tool is extracted from the sand while leaving the anchor under the sand.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.